klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Toa Mahri
Być może życie w tych nocmrokach nauczyło nas widzieć w innych jedynie wrogów. Jeśli naprawdę musicie zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem grożącym Mahri Nui... bylibyśmy zaszczyceni, mogąc nazwać was Toa Mahri. - Defilak Toa Mahri to nowa postać Toa Inika. Podczas walki z Vezonem i Kardasem, Maska Życia Ignika uciekła z rąk Matoro i wpadła do oceanu. Hahli próbowała ją złapać, ale ciśnienie o mało jej nie zabiło. Axonn po krótkiej rozmowi otworzył tunel prowadzący do Mahri Nui, podwodnej wioski Matoran. Teraz jednak Maska Życia wpadła w ręce Barraki, okrutnych Władców Wojny, zesłanych do Dołu ponad 79 milleniów temu, którzy chcą ją wykorzystać aby odzyskać swą dawną postać i znów zapanować nad światem. Toa Inika podążyli za Maską długim, kamiennym Korytarzem, gdzie spotkali grupę Zyglaków. Kiedy Pridak wyszarpnął Maskę z rąk Dekara, gwałtowny rozbłysk światła zmienił kilka rzeczy: zwiększył wściekłość Pridaka, zamienił Dekara w Hydraxona i zamienił Toa Inika w Toa Mahri. Teraz Toa przystosowują się do nowych warunków i starają zapobiec powrotowi Barraki. Podąża jednak za nimi największy wróg Toa - Makuta... * W komiksie "Śmierć Bohatera" Matoro wraz z Igniką popłynął za Voya Nui i dotarł do Karda Nui.Tam założył maskę życia i teleportował swoją drużynę na Metru Nui. On wówczas ożywił Mata Nui, poświęcając się, a Podwójny Przecinak i Cordak Blaster zaginęły. Członkowie Toa Mahri składa się z: Wczesni/Pokonani członkowie Trivia * Hahli Mahri jest pierwszą Toa, która ma skrzydła (skrzydła Matau były sztuczne) * Toa Mahri prawdopodobnie rozdzielą się w którymś momencie, gdyż mają dużo zagrożeń, z którymi muszą sobie poradzić. * Hydraxon uważa, że Toa Mahri są zbiegami z Dołu, dlatego ich ściga. * Matoro powoli i niezbyt zgodnie ze swoją wolą przejmuje obowiązki lidera grupy, ku niezadowoleniu Jallera. Matoro czuje się też winny, że dał sobie wytrącić Maskę Życia, gdy tylko ją złapał. * Nazwę "Toa Mahri" wymyślił Defilak, a oznacza dosłownie "Bohaterowie Głębin" lub "Bohaterowie Morza". * W filmikach Toa przybyli już przemienieni do Mahri Nui wewnątrz pojazdu "Toa Terrain Crawler", ale nie jest to wydarzenie kanoniczne. * Toa Mahri MOGĄ oddychac zarówno pod wodą jak i na powierzchni. Jest to w pełni potwierdzona informacja. * Ponieważ Maski Inika były organiczne (żywe), Maska Życia mogła je zmienić w zwykłe (metalowe) Maski o nowych mocach. * Każdy Mahri nosi Cordak Blaster, wyrzutnię eksplodujących pocisków. Kongu nosi dwa, bowiem uznał, że taka wyrzutnia przyda mu się bardziej niż broń biała, jak np. włócznia, miecz itp. Cordaki trafiły w ręce Barraki, zaś Nuparu odnalazł je w jaskini-magazynie i pokazał innym Toa. * Częścią ekwipunku Toa Mahri są mechaniczne skrzela, które noszą na ciele (rurki, zbiorniki itd). Są one przymocowane na stałe, dlatego Mahri nie oddychają już powietrzem (chociaż na filmie Toa Mahri teaser mają odczepione rurki to w rzeczywistości są połączone z Toa Mahri na stałe). Jednkaże wg. ostatnich info GregaF. Toa Mahri MOGĄ oddychac zarówno pod wodą jak i na powierzchni. *W Dole przebywa też Toa podobny do Mahri, o imieniu Lesovikk - Toa sprzed blisko 80.000 lat. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy dołączy do nich, czy nie. Cytaty ---- *''Pridak uśmiechnął się. Rekiny zbliżały się, pożądając polowania.'' ** Wiesz, gdzie jesteś, Toa? - spytał. - Na terenach łowieckich Takea. Dno pod tobą jest śmietniskiem ciał istot nie dość szybkich, aby uciec. Uważasz, że jesteś dosyć szybki? ** Nie muszę być - powiedział Matoro. - Dopóki jestem dosyć potężny, aby walczyć. Używając swej mocy, zmienił wodę wokół Pridaka i Takadoxa w bryłę lodu. Zanurzyła się jak kamień w ciemną głębię. Toa uśmiechnął się, aby pogratulować sobie tak łatwego zwycięstwa, gdy usłyszał coś jak eksplozję. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył fragmenty lodu pędzące przez wodę. Pridak i Takadox strząsali resztki lodu z ramion. ** To najlepsze, co masz? - spytał Pridak. ** Nie wiem. A jesteście warci najlepszego? Toa użył mocy swej maski, wkładając w to więcej siły woli niż kiedykolwiek. Daleko pod nimi, długo martwe stworzenia zaczęły się ruszać, jakby życie wpłynęło do ich ciał. Ich oczy mrugnięciami strząsnęły z ciał wielowiekowy sen. Jeden za drugim, nieumarli podnosili się, z żądzą zemsty zasianą w sercach, pojedyńcze grupy zaczęły płynąć w górę ku Toa, ustawiając się za nim w legiony ożywieńców. Niektórzy wyglądali tak samo potężnie jak w dniu, w którym umarli; inni mieli obrażenia zadane przez rekiny Takea. Razem było ich dosyć, by stanowić zagrożenie dla Barraki. Oddzielone ciemną wodą stanęły naprzeciw siebie dwie armie - jedna żywa, druga stanowiąca imitację życia. Pridak wypatrywał wszelkich oznak słabości. Nie zobaczył. ** Szanse są równe - powiedział w końcu. ** Nie sądzę - uśmiechnął się chłodno Toa, wskazując na swą armię. - Moja armia nie ma nic do stracenia. ---- ** Chcę Maski Życia powiedział Mantax. - Myślałem że ją masz. ** A ja myślałam że ty - powiedziała Toa Hahli. - Podczas gdy my walczymy, ktoś z nią ucieka. ** Twoi przyjaciele? ** Nie - powiedziała Toa potrząsając głową. Twoi. Mantax zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie miał wprawdzie żadnego użytku z Toa - mieli za dużo sumienia by być bezlitośni i zawsze przeciwstawiali się planom lepszych od siebie. Lecz jedną rzecz o nich uznawał za prawdę: Toa nie są kłamcami. A jeśli ta Toa nie kłamie to... ** Od teraz nie mam przyjaciół - powiedział Mantax. - Tylko wrogów których jeszcze nie zabiłem. ---- ** Uwięzieni w głębinach oceanu i zmutowani tak że nie można ich rozpoznać, Toa muszą stawić czoła swym największym wyzwaniom. Czy przekonają Matoran z wodnego miasta Mahri nui by im uwierzyli? Czy odzyskają Maskę Życia, zanim Barraki dowiedzą się jak ją kontrolować? I czy sprostają największemu ze wszystkich wyzwań, którym jest powrót Makuty? Czego tajemnicza postać chce od Matoro? Czy Matoro zdradzi przyjaciół zanim wszystko się zakończy? Wejdź w nieznane gdzie nie możesz ufać przyjaciołom, a jedynymi postaciami godnymi zaufania są twoi wrogowie.